Entre rosas y presidentes
by Chris-san100
Summary: ―Es ella. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de hackear la computadora de la escuela, si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar 20 000 yenes, ¿trato hecho?/Como presidente de la clase, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. AU
1. I

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros los veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **I**

Instituto Konoha, uno de los más reconocidos de Japón. Sin embargo, los alumnos no demostraban que su centro de estudios era de un alto estándar.

―Otra vez el ordenador del director fue _hackeado_ ― un muchacho de pelo negro, largo, y amarrado en una coleta le informó.

―¿Y las distintas claves de seguridad que usaste con el último programa?

―Al parecer, estos _hackers_ son mucho mejores de lo que creí― Shikamaru Nara, secretario del consejo estudiantil, algo vago a pesar de que sus notas digan lo contrario; pero un experto con todo lo referido a tecnología, hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras revisaba algunos códigos en su computadora.

―¡Es imposible que sean mejores que tú!― exclamó un rubio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Naruto Namikaze, vicepresidente de la clase 3-A, mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y un experto en meterse en los líos menos pensados.

―Pues eso es lo que me dejan ver― contestó Shikamaru calmadamente, desperazándose―. Qué problemático.

―¡SHRO TLENGRHO!― chilló una figura baja y regordeta al lado del rubio.

―¿Qué?― preguntaron todos al no entender a su compañero― ¡Caramba, Chouji! ¡No me escupas tus papas!― añadió Naruto asqueado limpiando la pantalla de su ordenador con la manga de su suéter.

―Lo tengo― Chouji Akimichi, tesorero del consejo estudiantil, quien siempre lleva comida chatarra lo que enojaba a la mayoría de los miembros, logró articular― ¡Tengo los nombres de los _hackers_! Son dos alumnos de la clase 2-C y uno de la clase 3-A.

―Eh, Sasuke, está en nuestra clase― dijo el muchacho de cabellos claros dando una mirada a la reciente información descubierta por Chouji.

―Me di cuenta, dobe. Dame sus nombres en un papel aparte, ya sabré qué hacer con ellos después. Kiba, coméntaselo al director y si no se encuentra, dícelo a Shizune. Sai... hazte cargo del desastre que hizo Chouji― Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de la clase 3-A del Instituto Konoha; número uno de la clase, no había ninguna chica que se resistiera a su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

―¡Sí, señor!― contestó Kiba Inuzuka realizando una seña militar con su mano, conocido por llevar a su perro Akamaru algunas veces a pesar de formar parte del consejo estudiantil, destacado en los deportes pero no tanto en otras materias y cargo de jefe de deportes.

―¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas tus frituras por acá?― masculló Sai Gaka, jefe de aseo del Instituto. (No hay mucho que añadir)

―S-sai-kun, tranquilízate por favor― ella es Hinata Hyuuga, alumna destacada en el instituto y un poco tímida cuando se trata de personas que no conoce muy bien, miembro femenino del consejo estudiantil junto con Ino de la clase 3-A y cargo de jefa de cultura.

―¡Chouji! ¡Anda recoge tu basura antes de que la tiremos nosotros, ¿oíste?! ¡Y ni se te ocurra dejar una sola migaja!― exclamó una rubia de ojos azules al lado de la chica de ojos perlas que había hablado antes que ella. Ino Yamanaka, una de las figuras más conocidas en el instituto por su esbelto cuerpo y belleza deslumbrante, estudiante de último año como todos sus demás compañeros en la clase 3-A y a cargo de la disciplina de toda la escuela.

Ahora que los cuerpos del consejo estudiantil están presentados, es hora de dar a conocer uno de los tantos problemas que este grupo de estudiantes del último año se dedican a enfrentar. Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, la computadora del director fue _hackeada_ y los registros del puntaje de la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron alterados y también el menú de la cafetería (aunque esto último no tuvo tanta relevancia entre el alumnado y algunos profesores).

Al principio, las medidas que se tomaron fueron muy leves, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba y los ataques al disco duro del ordenador eran más frecuentes, no tuvieron otra opción que iniciar una ardua búsqueda de los culpables. Y la búsqueda estaba terminada.

―Hey― un muchacho de de cabellos blancos dio un saludo un tanto relajado, mostrándole su sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?― la pelirroja que había hablado se cruzó de brazos solo para hacer resaltar aún más sus pechos.

―Ustedes son los _hackers_ del ordenador del director― No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sasuke Uchiha no se iba con rodeos.

―¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡Mis notas son excelentes en mi clase, es imposible culparme!

―¡Ja! Sigue diciendo eso zanahoria.

―Cállate Suigetsu.

―Son ustedes― otra vez no había rastro de ninguna pregunta.

―Sí.

―¡Juugo!― exclamaron los estudiantes de la clase 2-C.

―Supongo que ya saben lo que les espera― Sasuke dibujo una línea recta en sus labios.

―En realidad lo veíamos venir. Por eso tenemos un trato― explicó sin ningún ápice de preocupación el de ojos violetas. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Luego, Suigetsu añadió:―. Karin, ya deja de desnudarlo con la mirada, luego podrás follártelo.

―¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO PEDAZO DE SUSHI Y NO VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA!― exclamó una enfurecida y avergonzada Karin al oír las palabras de su compañero, mas Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo mencionado por el de cabellos blancos.

―Bien, como iba diciendo― continuó Suigetsu―, tenemos un trato.

―¿Y cuál es?― Al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, sabía de antemano que participar en una de las estupideces de los estudiantes rebeldes lo llevaría a la ruina. Pero es Sasuke de quien estamos hablando y participar en las estupideces era su propio método de atraparlos. _Infiltración,_ como a Naruto le gustaba llamarlo. Lo mejor de todo es que venía con dos grandes beneficios; uno, salía ganando y dos, él también disfrutaba.

―Sakura Haruno, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

Trató de hacer memoria pero nada vino a su mente.

―No.

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho?

―¿Solo eso?― No iba a tirar veinte mil yenes a la basura en un trío que realizaba una apuesta de lo más estúpida y sencilla.

―Está bien, está bien. Dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y realizaremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación, ¿qué te parece? Solo tenemos tres meses antes de que acabe.

Sasuke se lo pensó un momento. ¿Follarse a una compañera que no conocía por el precio rápido de dejar de martirizar a la computadora de la escuela y con ventajas de placer incluidas? No sonaba mal, claro que después los entregaría al director, de eso no había duda.

―Bien.

―¡Perfecto, tenemos un trato! ¡Suerte con tu conquista Uchiha!― Suigetsu le guiñó el ojo y se llevó consigo a rastras a la pobre Karin que no dejaba de protestar. Juugo sólo los siguió en silencio.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto rosado que había señalado el de ojos violetas hace un momento. Mejor estudiarla desde lejos antes de acercarse a ella.

Sakura Haruno. Ese era su nombre. Estudiante de último año que había sido transferida del Instituto Higurashi Shibazeki de clase media y luego removida a la clase 3-A gracias a sus últimos logros, pero una inadaptada social, por así decirlo. Era comúnmente conocida como el bicho raro de la escuela. Cabello rosa y ojos de un color verde extraño. Y no olvidemos de sus bruscos cambios de personalidad.

―¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas rarita!

―L-lo siento― pronunció con voz temblorosa al ver al muchacho de cabello café a punto de derramar su bebida sobre su uniforme pulcramente alisado.

―Hm... Ahora que te veo de cerca eres encantadora― Sakura dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia la cara del muchacho, confundida―, tus ojos verdes me atraen y tu cabello me recuerda a los cerezos. Sakura, ¿cierto? Bello nombre― ella sintió como el chico se acercaba y por arriba de su hombro pudo ver un grupo de amigos conteniendo las carcajadas.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado cuando el muchacho colocó sus manos en su pierna, deslizándola lentamente.

― ¿Q-qué haces?

―No me digas que no te gusta, bonita― susurró en su oído, Sakura se estremeció. Las manos del muchacho subían cada vez más, tratando del alzarle la falda. Leyó los labios de uno del grupo de amigos que aun se encontraba observando. _Ya la tiene._

Su respiración se detuvo por un momento al sentir esas manos bajándole la prenda interior. El chico la había acorralado en una esquina de la cafetería de modo que ningún estudiante que pasaba por ahí podía notarlo, excepto su grupo de amigos. Se retorció y de un empujón lo apartó.

― N-No me toques― su voz fue apenas un susurro y él pareció no notarlo, y si lo hizo, la ignoró completamente, pues avanzó nuevamente hacia ella dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado―. ¡NO ME TOQUES SUCIO PERVERTIDO!― exclamó hecha una furia y estampó su puño en la cara del muchacho. Este se tambaleó hasta caer al piso, con la nariz sangrante. La bebida que momentos antes tenía en sus manos había manchado la camisa blanca que vestía.

―¡Oye que te pasa!

―¡Y TÚ ME LO PREGUNTAS MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ACÉRCATE A TAN SOLO UN METRO DE MÍ Y SERÁS ALIMENTO PARA LAS AVES!― Sakura se alejó, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, de aquel grupo de idiotas. _"Estúpidos pervertidos"_ ― Pervertido de mierda...

* * *

―Son unos hijos de perra― vio su reflejo furibundo en el espejo del baño de chicas, gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cara―. Nadie necesita a imbéciles como esos como amigos y menos como compañeros de clase― Las gotas de agua se mezclaron con las gotas saladas que ahora nacían del rabillo de sus ojos, acariciándole su rostro―. Maldición, pensarán que soy una bipolar― se dijo mientras trataba de calmar su llanto que quedo atascado en su garganta.

* * *

Tres en punto de la tarde, cuando el timbre sonaba indicaba el momento de libertad para los estudiantes que salían como una manada de elefantes de regreso a sus hogares.

―¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS MIRANDO!― el grito de cierta chica pelirosa despertó la curiosidad de algunos que pasaron cerca. Un grupo de amigos, diferente al de la hora del almuerzo había encontrado su oportunidad perfecta para molestar a la mascota del instituto.

―Eh, rosadita, no tienes por qué reaccionar así, solo observábamos.

―Pues observa por otro lado, pedazo de idiota.

―¿Quieres ir con nosotros a algún lado? Íbamos a ir a un café que no está tan lejos― comentó una chica con un tono de voz nada amistoso como aparentaba.

―¿Por qué pierden su tiempo conmigo? ¡No necesito la humillación de personas con niveles tan bajos en esta escuela! ¿Y se hacen llamar hijos de personas reconocidas y con decencia?

―¡¿Cómo te atreves?!― exclamó la muchacha, con los ojos desorbitados y visiblemente ofendida, estaba apunto de tironear y llevarse consigo un mechón rosa como trofeo cuando alguien la interrumpió.

―Ya basta― una voz firme resonó en el lugar y todos se voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía.

―P-presidente Uchiha-san.

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada severa.

―¿Hasta en la salida no van a parar de causar revuelos?

―P-pero, Sasuke-kun― ¿Y por qué de repente la familiaridad?―... ¡Fue ella quien lo empezó todo!

―Lo he visto todo. Ahora, ofrece una disculpa.

―¡¿Q-qué?!

―Y tú también― tomó del brazo a la chica de cabellos rosas y de mirada perdida que se encontraba en ese momento de espaldas. Sasuke pudo sentir un ligero temblor.

―L-lo siento mucho― la voz de Sakura se quebró y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Se mordió el labio ―. Les ofrezco una disculpa― dio una reverencia que esperaba que se notara lo más sincera posible y rogó para sus adentros que la dejaran ir en paz.

―Ah...― la chica no sabía que hacer. ¿Que antes no le estaba insultando?― Sí, sí claro. Y-yo también― Le dirigió una mirada desesperada a su compañero―. Vámonos ya― y tomándolo de la mano se alejaron de aquella escena.

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó Sasuke con suma cautela al notar el cambio de actitud que tuvo la chica.

―N-no. Y-yo no quería hacerle daño y-y solo estallé. T-te agradezco mucho tu intervención Uchiha-san y...―su mirada se posó en el agarre que el presidente aún mantenía en su brazo― ¿Por... por qué me estás tocando?― había eliminado la tristeza en su voz en una fracción de segundo, ahora sonaba decidida y un tanto amenazante.

―¿Ah?

―Te pregunté, por qué me estás tocando― hizo un movimiento brusco y se zafó del agarre―. ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme? ¿Ah? ¡Responde!

―¿Disculpa?― Sasuke frunció el ceño, se le estaba haciendo una molestia los cambios de humor de esta chica.

―Idiotas que se tratan de aprovechar de la situación― murmuró con rencor Sakura―. ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí oís...!

Si los reflejos de Sasuke no fueran tan buenos, Sakura Haruno se encontraría ahora tumbada en el suelo, producto de su desmayo.

―¡¿Pero qué?!― exclamó frustrado el presidente, deslizó su mano hasta la frente de la muchacha para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Y sí la tenía.― ¡Demonios!

―N-no toques...― balbuceó Sakura y de un manotazo retiró la mano de Sasuke― E-estoy b-b...― trató de levantarse pero ni bien estuvo apoyada en sus pies volvió a caer.

―Necesitas ir a un hospital. Tu fiebre está muy alta.

―Nadie necesita un estúpido hospital― dijo Sakura menospreciando la ayuda que Sasuke le había ofrecido―, nadie se está m-muriendo aquí, ¿o-o si?― caminó tambaleándose seguida muy de cerca de Sasuke. Después de unos breves segundos pudo encontrar una bicicleta estacionada cerca de la entrada del instituto. Entre balbuceos añadió― Gracias por atraparme, ahora me iré a casa.

―¿No necesitas ayuda?― murmuró Sasuke su pregunta, raro en él porque no era muy usual que estableciera un diálogo tan largo como lo había hecho, sobre todo si se trataba del sexo opuesto.

―Nadie necesita tu ayuda, ella y tú se pueden ir a joder a otra parte. A un lugar muy, muy lejos― Sakura ya montada en su bicicleta, comenzó a pedalear, alejándose cada vez más de la escuela, y sin volver atrás expresó sus últimas palabras en ese día―. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda e-estúpido presidente!

Sasuke suspiró viéndola alejarse. Tal vez. Solo tal vez. La apuesta no era tan sencilla como lo había pensado.

* * *

Llevo mucho tiempo ausente en esta página como escritora y esta historia la he tenido guardada por dos o tres años en mis documentos y por fin he decidido sacarla a la luz. Aún quedan muchas cosas que editar y faltas ortográficas por corregir, si me lo hicieran saber estaría muy agradecida. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar para esperar próximas actualizaciones ;)

Besitos, Chris


	2. II

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

 **Nota:** Agradezco a **Lady Heaven** por la corrección del capítulo anterior. ¡Me olvidé un cero! Los errores matemáticos me persiguen...

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **II**

 _"¿Rojas o verdes?"_

Sus ojos pasearon desde un extremo al otro de esa ola de dos colores.

 _"Me gustan las verdes, pero a mamá le gustan las rojas. Y si quiero hacer un_ pie _de manzana para mamá será mejor llevarme las rojas. Además están más baratas. Sí, rojas serán."_

―Hmm...― entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando con la mirada cuáles serían las perfectas voluntarias para que su delicioso _pie_ quedara aún más delicioso. Tomó una en su mano y le dio la vuelta lentamente― ¿No estarás envenenada, verdad? Yo lo único que quiero es hacer un delicioso pastel y tu lo arruinarías por completo― La dejó en la misma posición que la había encontrado y agarró otra―. No luces muy jugosa― y otra―. Eres muy pequeña― y otra―. Muy gorda― y otra―. No medas buena espina...― y o-...

―¿Hasta cuando te quedarás parada ahí?

La chica volteó fulminando a su compañero con sus poderosos orbes verdes y se imaginó llenando su cara de agujeros. Oh sí. Ella algún día lanzaría rayos láser por ellos.

―Deja de ser tan impaciente, ¿quieres? Apenas estamos comenzando― ahora de manera más calmada empezó a llenar una a una las manzanas, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de desprecio a aquellas que le parecían sospechosas.

―Tsk. Sakura, no tenemos todo el tiempo.

―Tendremos todo el tiempo hasta que yo lo decida, Uchiha― infló el pecho orgullosa por lo determinada que sonaba su voz. Sasuke dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

Tres semanas.

Tres jodidas semanas era el tiempo que llevaba a su lado. Tres semanas que se le habían escapado de sus manos como el agua que se escurría entre sus dedos. Tres semanas. Y no había hecho un avance. Ningún avance. Ni uno. Su primera táctica fue actuar como siempre, como el sexy presidente de la clase esperando a que ella reaccionara de alguna u otra forma. Pero ella no había movido un dedo. Ni siquiera soltado un suspiro por él.

La segunda fue cambiar su modo al de un tipo caballeroso. Tenía experiencia en ese ámbito, además que había visto los fallidos intentos de conquista del Inuzuka. Sería pan comido. Pero ello solo logró aumentar más la desconfianza de la pelirosa cuando notaba que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se le acercaba más seguido y terminó recibiendo unos cuantos golpes y moretones en su pecho.

Y, joder, esa chica tenía fuerza. Era algo que él no admitiría en voz alta, pero aún podía sentir el dolor de su primer moretón recibido por ella hace unas semanas.

Lo único que no se pudo explicar era esos cambios tan repentinos de personalidad y las fiebres que llegaban y se iban tan rápido como aparecían. Algunas veces Sakura solía desmayarse en la cafetería, aunque no era muy seguido, pero una vez casi lo hace en una exposición de la clase. Obviamente ella no le mencionó palabra alguna, simplemente lo ignoraba como si fuera algo de todos los días (y parecía serlo para ella).

Durante esas tres semanas lograron establecer algo parecido a la amistad. No eran amigos ni llegaban al extremo de ser extraños, pero tampoco se consideraban como tan solo conocidos. Podría decirse el intermedio del intermedio.

―Oh. Por. Dios― Sakura pronunció cada una de las palabras maravillada. El señor que atendía la caja la miró con expresión interrogante―. ¿E-eso de ahí e-es...? ¡Oh por Dios, sí es!― señaló con emoción contenida una cajita de colores a la izquierda del cajero― ¿Esos son _pop-ups_?

―Am... Sí, sí son― dijo algo confundido― ¿Desea llevar?

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron.

―¿E-en serio puedo?

El sujeto asintió nuevamente confundido.

Sakura casi deja escapar un gritito de emoción. Y no paraba de mover sus pies de forma nerviosa mientras elegía el sabor de su _pop-up_. Sasuke vio la escena con extrañeza. ¿Qué tenía de especial un dulce? Estaba a punto de retirarse y dejar a la pelirosa ser cuando algo lo retuvo. Fue algo en los ojos de su compañera que lo hizo quedarse y observarla. Y ese algo era un brillo. Un brillo de inocencia que bailaba en los orbes verdes de Sakura y que él por primera vez había notado en todo este tiempo que estaba con ella. Su cara en forma de corazón, su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero color rosado y esos ojos que tenía la hacían ver como una niña pequeña.

Sasuke se quedó embobado contemplando aquel brillo hasta que vio como se esfumó, como si alguien hubiese soplado una vela para apagarla.

―Lo siento― la voz de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar. No había rastro alguno de aquella niña pequeña que estaba viendo hace algunos instantes, la chica había borrado cualquier indicio de emociones en su rostro―. Solo me alcanza para la fruta, ya no deseo el dulce― su tono de voz tan monótono y frío, carente de sentimientos hizo estremecer al cajero quien solo pudo asentir como respuesta.

Ella había notado como el Uchiha la estaba viendo. " _Seguramente parezco una tonta actuando así"._ Pero lo que más le molestó fue que esa parte de ella haya salido a flote sin que se diera cuenta dónde estaba o cuál era la situación.

―Yo puedo pagarlo-

―Así esta bien, Sasuke― lo cortó, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada―. Vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde― y una vez cancelados los productos Sakura desapareció por la puerta del bazar.

* * *

Caminaban en un sepulcral silencio que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos pasar y las pocas voces de los peatones que transitaban las calles. Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Sakura iba a su lado llevando a su bicicleta consigo.

―¿Por qué querías tanto el dulce?― Sasuke decidió romper el silencio que se le estaba haciendo algo molesto.

―No lo sé... yo solo lo quería― contestó un tanto insegura―. ¿Sasuke...?― preguntó al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro ya no caminaba a su lado.

―Toma― de un movimiento rápido pero delicado, Sasuke tomó la muñeca de Sakura y en su palma abierta colocó una pequeña envoltura. Antes de que Sakura logrará pronunciar palabra él se le adelantó―. No sé por qué no me dejaste comprártelo, pero de igual forma decidí hacerlo. Espero que ese sea el sabor que elegiste.

―Y-yo... sí― Sakura miró con sorpresa el dulce en su mano―. Sí, este es― sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se la dirigió a él. Sasuke la miró por una fracción de segundos. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que la conoció y por su mirada supo distinguir que era una sonrisa sincera―. Gracias, Sasuke.

Él solo asintió y le devolvió el gesto en una sonrisa torcida.

Continuaron con la caminata en un silencio nuevamente, pero mucho más cómodo que el anterior. Sakura sacó de la envoltura al _pop-up_ y se lo llevó a su boca mientras realizaba una mueca de placer al sentir el sabor del dulce.

―¿Sabes?― Sakura decidió romper esta vez el silencio― Es la primera vez que pruebo una de estas cosas― Sasuke la miró desencajado. ¿Hablaba en serio?―. Verás, cuando mi mamá quedó embarazada de mí, papá sufrió un accidente. Mamá quedó tan devastada con su muerte que prácticamente se pasó todo su embarazo sumida en una depresión, cuando recién cumplió los ocho meses de embarazo empezó a sobrellevarlo. Pero ya no era lo mismo, ¿entiendes? Ella no se había alimentado bien e incluso ambas estuvimos en peligro cuando iba a dar a luz. No sé cómo sobrevivimos pero lo hicimos. El doctor dijo que había sido un _milagro_ , en fin a veces me parece que esa es la razón por la cual tengo el cabello rosa.

Hizo una pausa para saborear el dulce nuevamente. Sasuke permaneció callado a la espera que Sakura continuara.

―Cuando era niña tampoco me alimentaba bien y eso trajo como consecuencia frecuentes desmayos, menos mal que ya no ocurren tan seguido― el pelinegro alzó una ceja. Si los, para él, frecuentes desmayos que Sakura sufría en esos momentos ya no eran tan frecuentes para ella, no podía imaginarse una situación más grave―. En uno de ellos casi quedo en coma. Tenía el registro de defensas más bajas que el hospital tenía, pude haber roto el _Record Guidness_ ― dijo a modo de broma pero Sasuke no le vio la gracia a aquello―. Mi inmunidad era tan baja que solo me dieron doce años de vida como máximo, pero que aun así resultaba muy difícil que lo lograra. ¡Doce años! Y hace ya cinco que pasó eso. Tal vez fue cuando escuché la noticia a escondidas y vi a mi mamá llorar cuando empecé a cuidarme, y si me encontraba mal, trataba de aparentar para que mamá no se preocupara. Es por eso que tengo fiebres tan seguidas, no son muy graves, y es por eso que no necesito ir al hospital.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

―¿Quieres un poco?― Sakura movió el _pop-up_ hacia su compañero.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

―No me gustan los dulces.

―¿No te gustan los dulces o no te gusta la cereza?

―No me gustan los dulces.

―¿Estás seguro?― Sakura entrecerró los ojos, escaneando el rostro de Sasuke― ¿O es porque ya lo probé?

Sasuke volvió a negar.

―No me gustan los dulces― repitió.

―No sé por qué te complicas, no creo que sea la primera vez que compartas saliva, ¿no? Sé que la saliva ajena se queda en tu boca por seis meses, pero no creo que eso te importe. Vamos, prueba un poco.

―No me gustan los dulces, Sakura.

La chica hizo un puchero demasiado infantil que a Sasuke le pareció un tanto adorable.

―Bien, como quieras, amargado― guardó el _pop-up_ en uno de los pliegues de su mochila y después le propinó un no-tan-fuerte golpe en el brazo.

―¿Y eso por qué fue?― Sasuke preguntó sin mostrar ninguna mueca de dolor. Pero sí que había dolido, ya lo había dicho antes. Esa chica tenía fuerza.

―No te atrevas a contarle a alguien lo que he dicho o te moleré a golpes y serás convertido en polvo, ¿oíste?

―Hmp, ¿y qué si lo hago, Sa-ku-ra?

―Te lo acabo de decir, retardado, ¿es que acaso el presidente de la clase es lento también?

―Esta bien, ya entendí.

* * *

Sasuke había acompañado a Sakura muchas veces a su casa desde que iniciaron esa extraña relación de amistad, pero nunca había entrado y la invitación de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa. Él se dedicó a estar sentado en el sillón y observar a Sakura realizar el _pie_ de manzana del que tanto había estado hablando desde la mañana. La pelirosa parecía estar en su propio mundo pues no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, fue cuando colocó el postre en el horno cuando recién se acordó de su presencia.

―¿Tus padres no se molestan si regresas tarde?

―Ya les avisé que estaba en casa de un amigo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar con la conversación, se escuchó el sonido de alguien llegar en la entrada.

―¡Mamá!― Sakura se levantó de un brinco― ¡Ya estás aquí, llegaste temprano hoy!

―Así es ca-

―¡Oh por Dios! ¡Feliz ascenso! Te hice tu _pie_ favorito, no debe tardar en hornear― la voz de Sakura estaba llena de emoción y de alegría. Sasuke pensó que esa no era la chica que siempre actuaba de manera violenta o tímida en los pasillos de la escuela. No era la chica amenazante de antes. Esa Sakura, no era la Sakura que llegó a conocer, y esta parecía ser la verdadera―. Entonces mamá, ya no tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde trabajando.

―Me temo que sí― el rostro reluciente de Sakura pareció quebrarse, pero mantuvo la sonrisa ahí, sin embargo, la tristeza se podía leer en sus ojos―. No será tanto como antes, pero de igual manera estaré regresando tarde algunos días. Y... este, ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es él?― la Haruno señaló hasta ese entonces a un quieto Uchiha. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había permanecido sentado todo ese tiempo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

―Ah... Él es Sasuke Uchiha, un... un amigo

―¿Un amigo?

―Buenas noches, Haruno-san― Sasuke saludó cordialmente, aunque ya no vio necesario presentarse, ya que Sakura lo había hecho.

―Mucho gusto Sa... Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo decirte Sasuke-kun, verdad? Es agradable ver que Sakura tiene amigos, si soy sincera es la primera vez que trae a casa a uno... ¿O será que están saliendo?

―Mamá, Sasuke es solo un amigo― aclaró Sakura con el ceño fruncido desde la cocina, vigilando a su postre por la ventanilla del horno.

―Así es Haruno-san, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

―Ah ya veo, es una lástima. Y no tendría que preocuparme si así fuera el caso― La mirada fulminante de Sakura no pasó desapercibida para ambos―. De todos modos no importa, me alegra que mi hija tenga amigos, cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Está listo! Mamá, mamá ven a probar luego le serviré algo al Uchiha.

―No me gustan los dul-― Sasuke fue interrumpido cuando un pedazo de _pie_ humeante se instaló en su boca.

―No hables y come que está delicioso.

Sasuke tragó como pudo el trozo de _pie_ , podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Diablos! ¡Esa niña le había dado pastel recién salido del horno, quemaba como el infierno! Casi ni podía sentir su lengua.

―¡Sakura, trata bien a Sasuke-kun!― la chica solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos al escuchar el regaño de su madre.

―Ten― le tendió un poco de agua fría. Luego con la misma cuchara con la que le había dado el pedazo de _pie_ , cortó otro pero en menos cantidad, sopló para que se enfriara y se lo llevó a la boca―. Delicioso― dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, luego miró a Sasuke quien ya se había terminado el agua sin perderse ningún movimiento de la pelirosa―. Más vale que termines de comer tu porción, Uchiha, o lo lamentarás y caro.

* * *

Ok, ok, me prometí a mí misma que si conseguía algún review actualizaría al día siguiente. La historia está casi completa, así que no habrá tanta demora en subir los capítulos, de todos modos, falta poco para volver a entrar a la academia y mi tiempo libre se está acabando.

 _No sé_ si les parezca conocido el dulce que nombré, **_pop-up,_** ni sé si así se llama en mi país xD. Es un dulce en forma cilíndrica que viene en un envase de la misma forma de modo que si lo empujas de la parte de abajo sube, algo así como un lápiz labial o una goma en barra.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y a todas ellas que le dieron favoritos y follow :D

No se olviden de dejar un review en este capítulo para las próximas actualizaciones ;)

 _¿Alguien notó las referencias del capítulo anterior?_

Besitos, Chris.


	3. III

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **III**

Miró la fachada de la casa. Era grande. ¡No, qué va! ¡Era enorme! Eso no era una casa, era una mansión.

Respiró hondo.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Ella era Sakura Haruno y estaba en la casa del Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha la había llevado a su hogar. ¿Para qué? La verdad no lo sabía. Sasuke recibió una llamada y dijo que debían ir a su domicilio por un tema que él no quiso explicar. Sakura creyó que estaba cerca, ya que Sasuke siempre la acompañaba a casa y no vio problema en llevar su bicicleta. Pero no, creyó mal.

Sakura tuvo que dejar encargada su bicicleta al dueño del bazar que frecuentaba para poder tomar el tren e irse a la morada Uchiha. Pero, ¿por qué no continuó ella su camino como lo hacía antes de que él llegara? No lo sabía, ni siquiera Sasuke había insistido. Ella sola, por voluntad propia, quiso acompañarlo y ahora se encontraba en una apremiante situación. ¡Quién creería que su casa iba a ser una mansión, por el amor de Kami! Bueno, podría estar exagerando, pero era enorme a fin de cuentas.

Se alisó la falda y se arregló el cabello en un intento de quedar más presentable. Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa torcida al notar aquel gesto por parte de la chica.

―Estoy en casa― anunció Sasuke quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Sakura lo miró dudosa pero decidió imitarlo.

―¡Sasu-chan, ya estás aquí!

Sakura hizo un sonido un tanto extraño, parecido al de un elefante (¿o tal vez era una ballena?) y se cubrió la boca para que su carcajada no quedara libre. Sasuke realizó una mueca al escuchar la burla de la chica a su costado, tal vez era él, y no al revés, el que no iba a tener tanta suerte.

―Mamá...

―¡Y trajiste a una amiga!― Sasuke se parecía mucho a su madre, la mujer era poseedora de una larga cabellera y ojos negros como los de Sasuke. Pero hubo algo en el tono de voz de la mayor que no le agradó a Sakura y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara le mandó escalofríos por la espalda― Sasuke, ¿por qué no me dijiste que traías a una invitada?― le dijo a modo de regaño.

Sakura casi podía sentir un aura densa que provenía de la mujer.

―Uhm... Buenas tardes Uchiha-san, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Las facciones de la madre se relajaron un poco y la analizó con la mirada. Sakura tragó grueso, algo nerviosa. _"Vaya, no pensé que los Uchihas fueran tan sobreprotectores"._ De repente, la mujer sonrió abiertamente y la tensión que se podía sentir se disipó. Sakura relajó su cuerpo al sentir esto.

―¡Es tan linda! No es necesario que seas tan formal, querida, llámame Mikoto― le dijo con una sonrisa―. ¿Es tu novia Sasuke?― esa chica le agradaba mucho más, y todo eso multiplicado por mil, que las otras _muchachitas_ que a veces Sasuke traía a casa. Ahora que la veía mejor, no era de las que su hijo " _prefería"_ , por mucho que le desagradaba la idea de referirse así. Esta chica era menuda y guardaba la compostura cuando lo ameritaba, no llamaba mucho la atención, excepto por su extraño color de cabello, pero eso no le molestaba. _"Definitivamente Sasu-chan ha sentado cabeza"._

―No, no estamos saliendo Uch... digo, Mikoto-san, no tiene por qué preocuparse, solo somos amigos.

―¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Eres muy bonita y además educada, es una pena que no seas novia de mi Sasu-chan.

―Seguro― Sakura esbozó una sonrisa burlona al escuchar nuevamente el apodo que su madre tenía para él.

―¡Hermanito, ya llegaste!― un pelinegro, bastante parecido a Sasuke solo dos líneas por debajo de sus ojos como si fueran ojeras y el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta los diferenciaban, además de que era un poco más alto que Sasuke― ¡Y trajiste a tu novia!

―Itachi― masculló el menor.

―Gusto en conocerte, Novia-chan, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy el hermano mayor― se acercó un poco más a ella y en un susurro agregó:―,el más guapo, por cierto―le mandó una sonrisa coqueta y levantó las cejas sugestivamente, posteriormente se enderezó―, de Sasu-chan. Ahora dime, ¿por qué una chica tan hermosa como tú está saliendo con alguien como él?

Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar el halago por parte de Itachi.

―A-ah, bueno. No soy muy bonita, pero Sasuke y yo no estamos saliendo― comentó nerviosa, arreglando algunos mechones rosa detrás de su oreja.

―¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Su corazón le dio un vuelco. La pelirosa tomó el color de un tomate y clavó la vista al suelo mientras veía su pie derecho moverse nerviosamente.

Sasuke estaba familiarizado ya con los repentinos cambios de actitud de Sakura, y poco a poco aprendió a diferenciar los falsos, pero este parecía ser de verdad. Un mes y unos cuantos días habían pasado desde la primera vez que visitó la casa de Haruno y había sido esa vez cuando conoció a la verdadera Sakura. La Sakura violenta y callada de la escuela era solo una máscara que usaba para pasar desapercibida, aunque no le ayudaba mucho pues su cabellera resaltaba bastante. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse por vergüenza y esta era la primera vez, y sabía que era la verdadera Sakura porque su actitud era completamente diferente a la de siempre.

Tan inocente que parecía una niña. Tan sonriente que hacía resaltar más sus ojos. Y de una extraña belleza que podía captar la mirada de todos a su alrededor.

―Itachi― pronunció mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano y lo doblaba lenta y dolorosamene.

―¡Solo era una broma Sasuke!― se quejó Itachi al sentir la presión en su brazo. El sonrojo de Sakura y ver su cara avergonzada le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago, y Sasuke no estaba seguro por qué había sido eso, pero no le pareció justo que aquello se lo dedicará precisamente a Itachi y no a él. Nunca la había visto así, jamás le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, ni siquiera en sus intentos fallidos de conquistarla― ¡No quise robarte a tu novia, te lo juro!

―Y-Yo no...

―¡Niños, dejen de pelear y siéntense! La comida estará lista en unos minutos― Mikoto exclamó desde la cocina.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena. Sakura tuvo que contestar algunas preguntas que Mikoto le hacía y escuchó algunas anécdotas de Itachi y Sasuke cuando eran niños, cosa que molestaba a ambos hermanos, pero que divertía a las dos mujeres en la estancia. Sasuke trataba de no asesinar a Itachi cuando intentaba acercarse o coquetear con Sakura. Y le enojaba aún más que las palabras de su hermano surgieran efecto en la pelirosa, haciéndola sonrojar o reír nerviosamente.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?― Mikoto ya le había tomado cariño y se preocupó al ver el plato de Sakura, no había comido mucho pero no llegaba al punto de ser irrespetuoso.

―No, estoy bien― Sakura sonrió para tratar de convencer a Mikoto.

―¿Para qué llamaste, mamá?

―Oh, tu padre dijo que estaría para la cena y quise cenar a tiempo con toda la familia pero... ¡Sakura-chan estás sangrando!

La chica se llevó una mano a la nariz y notó un líquido caliente deslizarse por entre sus dedos. Con torpeza se levantó de su asiento.

―¿D-dónde está el baño?

―Segunda puerta a la derecha, ¿segura que estás bien? ¿No estarás enferma?― preguntó Mikoto levantándose dispuesta a acompañarla, pero Sakura lo rechazó con un gesto de cabeza.

―No es necesario Mikoto-san, estoy bien― volvió a pronunciar, pero se pudo notar el esfuerzo que hizo para sonar convincente, y se dirigió al baño no sin antes decir un "permiso". Mikoto, con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a su hijo menor que la acompañara.

Sasuke tocó la puerta del baño dos o tres veces.

―¿Sakura?― pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó otra vez― ¿Sakura?― al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar, el picaporte se encontraba sin seguro― ¿Sa...? ¡Sakura!

Se encontró a la chica apoyada en el lavamanos tratando de detener la hemorragia con un poco de papel higiénico y apretándose el puente de la nariz, se podía notar que su respiración era irregular. Rápidamente, se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo.

―¿Estás bien?― se insultó internamente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Sakura asintió débilmente.

―S-sí... ya estoy mucho mejor...― se limpió un poco más la nariz― ¿V-ves? Ya dejó de s-sangrar...

Sasuke colocó ambas manos en su rostro. La cara de Sakura encajaba perfectamente.

―¿Tienes fiebre?― palpó sus mejillas y su frente. Su temperatura se encontraba normal.

―Claro que no, idiota― retiró las manos de Sasuke de manera torpe y desechó el papel ensangrentado―. ¿Ves? Fresca como una lechuga― trató de sonreír, pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza la hizo tambalear. Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo.

―Estás pálida.

―Siempre estoy pálida.

―¡Con un demonio! ¡Sakura, no estás bien! Iremos a un hospital, ¿has estado comiendo bien? ¿Tomaste tus pastillas? ¿Te has desvelado estudiando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te desmayaste?

― _¡No!_ _―_ Sakura se separó de él de forma brusca y repitió― No. Nadie necesita un hospital, ¿acaso me estoy muriendo? ¡Solo fue un sangrado nasal, suele ocurrir!

―Sakura.

Pudo sentir la sangre hervir por sus venas. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? ¡No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella!

―Estoy bien, ya te lo dije. Podría correr un maratón si quisiera. Ahora vámonos, Mikoto-san e Itachi-kun deben estar esperando.

No supo por qué, pero la manera en que pronunció el nombre de su hermano lo hizo enfadar aún más.

― _Sakura._

―¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

Ambos permanecieron callados mirándose fijamente, Sasuke de una manera severa, regañándola como si fuera una hermana menor, y Sakura le contestaba con una mirada desafiante. Poco a poco pudo notar que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la chica, lo cual lo preocupó aún más.

―Mierda, sabía que no debí haber venido― pasó rápidamente por su lado, chocando su hombro con el de él y continuó así hasta llegar a la cocina. Atropellando las palabras, agradeció a Mikoto por la comida y mencionó que era tarde y su madre la estaría esperando, después desapareció ágilmente por la entrada.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?

―Nada...― Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos― Eso es lo que pasó, ¡nada!

―¡Sasuke!― Mikoto regañó a su hijo, quien ya se encontraba en el piso superior lanzando improperios en voz baja y azotando la puerta de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Sakura no asistió al instituto. Ni el siguiente. Ni el siguiente a ese.

* * *

― _¿Pero qué mierda...?_ ―No estaba de humor para situaciones como aquellas e internamente pidió que Kami lo ayudara a no perder los estribos. Sasuke lanzó el insulto al entrar en el gimnasio y ver a la pareja a punto de tener sexo en una de las colchonetas. _En una de las colchonetas del gimnasio_. Por Kami. El consejo estudiantil había puesto con el sudor de su frente, centavo por centavo para lograr conseguir nuevo material para el gimnasio. ¿Y su dinero era malgastado de esa forma? Soltó un suspiro irritado.

Rápidamente el chico se subió los pantalones y la chica se ocultó detrás de él para cubrirse.

―Pero qué mierda...―volvió a repetir. Se masajeó las sienes. Este sin duda era uno de los peores casos que pudo haber tenido― Suigetsu, Karin, ¿ _qué carajos están haciendo_?

―Pues estábamos por coger en _pdfkasda_...―el de ojos violetas fue interrumpido por un certero golpe en las costillas. Una furibunda Karin, quien había dejado la tarea de abotonarse la blusa, lo amenazó con la mirada.

―¿Saben que esto sí saldrá a la luz, verdad?

―Uhm, tenemos problemas más importantes y urgentes que atender― contestó despreocupadamente Suigetsu―. Pero dime, ¿cómo va tu conquista? Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho cuando en un par de días la rosadita ya no te recibía con golpes.

Sasuke dibujó una línea recta en sus labios. No había tenido contacto con Sakura desde el día de la cena en su casa, y prácticamente se le había olvidado que tenía un tiempo limitado para terminar con su acuerdo con ellos. Aunque, claramente, estaba lejos de aquello.

―¿Aún no hay avance?― dibujó una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se arreglaba un poco sus cabellos blancos― Recuerda que solo tienes menos de dos semanas Uchiha, ¿cómo planeas follártela en ese tiempo sin ningún tipo de avance?

―¡Cállate, Suigetsu! Esa niña debe estar loca si trata de esa forma a Sasuke-kun, incluso sufre de bipolaridad. Está descerebrada― masculló Karin con veneno mientras se alisaba la falda.

―Tendrán que lavar esa colchoneta― la voz fría de Sasuke hizo estremecer a los estudiantes de segundo año e inmediatamente palidecieron.

―¿L-lavar? Pero Sasuke-kun, no hemos hecho nada...

―¡Sasuke, tenemos problemas!― un acalorado Naruto apareció por la puerta del gimnasio y su expresión cambió rápidamente al ver a aquella pareja algo desordenada― ¿Q-qué estaban haciendo? ¡¿Un trío?!

―¡Deja de decir pendejadas y habla dobe!― a Sasuke le nació un tic en el ojo.

―¡Oh claro! Hay una pelea en la cafetería y es una grande.

―¿Por qué no te ocupas de eso? ¿O Ino? No tengo que encargarme siempre de la disciplina.

―¡Es una grande, teme! Parece que están la mayoría de estudiantes masculinos ahí y están atacando a una chica. Estaba en la cafetería con Ino y luego unos tipos se acercaron a una chica de cabello rosa y...

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Que estaba en la cafetería...

―¡No, no! La chica, ¿tiene cabello rosa?

―Sí, sí, la de cambios de personalidad.

―¡Mierda! Naruto encárgate de ellos, y llama a Sai y a Kiba, que los demás vayan a la cafetería.

Y antes que Naruto pudiera responder Sasuke ya había atravesado la salida y se dirigía velozmente hacia el lugar indicado por Naruto. Al llegar, se encontró con una gran cantidad de estudiantes que rodeaban en un círculo e intentaban mirar por encima de los hombros de sus compañeros la pelea.

―¡VUÉLVETE A ACERCAR, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

La voz de Yamanaka lo alertó indicándole que aún se encontraba ahí. Rápidamente, y empujando de una manera no tan suave a los estudiantes, se abrió paso hasta llegar al centro de la pelea.

Ino se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de chicos que la miraban de manera lasciva, ella golpeó a uno que había intentado propasarse. Había estado allí cuando el alboroto comenzó e intentó detenerlos pero le fue imposible controlar a tantos chicos juntos, a pesar de pertenecer al consejo. Yamanaka quiso seguir golpeando, pero se retuvo y trató de comportarse como la autoridad que representaba. ¡Debía resolver esto pronto!

Sakura, por otro lado, se encontraba en una situación grave, la cantidad de chicos por la cual era rodeada era aún mayor, tenía el uniforme desarreglado y el pelo enmarañado y pudo ver que tenía un corte en la mejilla y sus nudillos estaban sangrando, así como sus forcejeos eran cada vez más débiles.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, ya no te vas a defender?!― uno de los tipos le asestó una patada en el estómago, lo cual la dejó sin aire y cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar.

Sasuke colocó su mano en el hombro del chico que había realizado el golpe y ni bien hubo volteado, presidente o no, le propinó un puñetazo limpio en la cara.

―Golpear a una mujer es de cobardes.

―Así que el presidente tam-― antes de que otro pudiera continuar Sasuke ya lo había dejado sangrando en el piso.

―¡Sasuke!― Ino acudió a su lado. Quiso decirle que lo dejara, que tenían que resolver eso de manera civilizada, pero él no le haría caso, estaba ocupado en dejarles un marca en el rostro a esos tipos. Ino suspiró rendida y lo ayudó con los que sobraban, fue mucho más rápido pues su golpes fueron dirigidos a una zona en especial― Recuerda que la violencia no está permitida y eres el _presidente,_ Uchiha. Y antes de que reclames algo te voy a decir que este plan me gusta más, allá ellos. Chouji, fue a avisar al director, Shikamaru y Hinata vendrán en un rato... ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro no prestaba atención a las palabras de Ino, pues estaba centrado en otra cosa mucho más importante que saber el estado de los estudiantes masculinos. Y es que el único estado que importaba ahora era el de Sakura, y no se veía para nada bien.

―¡Sakura, Sakura!― habían pasado días desde que la había visto y no sabía si se encontraba físicamente estable para que su cuerpo soportara todos los golpes que había recibido. No es que alguien debiera estarlo, sino que aquello podría repercutir en ella de manera más grave. Al notar que respiraba pero que no se encontraba consciente, la cargó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y delicadeza― La llevaré a enfermería. Que ninguno de los que estén involucrados se salve, ¿oíste?

Ino asintió con la cabeza, viéndolo alejarse con la chica en brazos.

* * *

Se encontraba bien. Perfecta y jodidamente bien. Estaba a punto de realizar cien flexiones seguidas y correr una maratón de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros y regresar con el premio gordo en un santiamén.

A quién engañaba, se sentía como si un camión de mudanzas bien lleno hubiese pasado por encima de ella y que luego de eso, lo hubiese hecho un avión. Y prefería mil veces eso, pues estaba casi cien por ciento segura que la sensación era mucho, _mucho_ mejor de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

―Despertaste.

No jura, acabo de ir al baño.

Estaba a punto de decir eso pero al voltear se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, ni nunca si fuera eso posible.

―¿Q-qué haces aquí?― le costó un poco pronunciar las palabras pero logró formular una pregunta coherente.

―Le pregunté a la enfermera si podía quedarme y me dio permiso.

―Hn, abusas de tu autoridad.

―Podría ser, ¿cómo te encuentras?

―Bien, ya lo dije, preferiría que un avión me pase por encima― Sakura murmuró bajito con sarcasmo, pero su acompañante sí logró escucharla.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular, tranquilamente y siendo observado por Sakura, marcó un número y se llevó el aparato al oído.

―¿A quién llamas?

―Al hospital.

De inmediato, Sakura alejó las mantas que la cubrían e intentó arrebatarle el celular a Sasuke, mas a este solo le bastó con alzar la mano para que Sakura no pudiera alcanzarlo. Era una de las muchas veces que él se elogiaba por su altura y ella maldecía la suya.

―¡No llames!

―Sakura, _mírate_ ― al pronunciar esas palabras la chica dejó de saltar en un intento de quitarle el celular―. No te encuentras bien, no estas físicamente estable, tu cuerpo ha recibido muchos golpes y para rematar, no estas alimentándote como se debe.

―¡Ni siquiera lo sabes!

―No hace falta saberlo, ¡lo dice tu propio rostro! ¡Hasta la enfermera cree que es necesario llevarte al hospital!

―¡Yo me conozco mejor que nadie, tú no puedes decirme si estoy bien o no!

―¡¿Quieres empeorar?!

―¡¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?! ¡Tú no eres nadie, ¿oíste?, nadie! ¡ _Ni siquiera_ te intereso! ¡Nadie se ha preocupado por mí aparte de mi madre y eso nunca va a cambiar, _nunca_!― la voz de Sakura se quebró al decir la última palabra, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes.

―Sakura...

―¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, cállate, _cállate_!― se tapó los oídos con las manos y empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza― ¡T-tú no me conoces! N-no tienes ningún derecho a decirme qué debo hacer o qué no...― los sollozos de Sakura eran cada vez más fuertes y fueron opacados al sentir que su cuerpo era rodeado por fuertes brazos y su cabeza descansaba en un pecho amplio.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo esa sensación de deber proteger algo, mientras que ella mojaba su camisa con sus lágrimas. Pudo sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su espalda y como esta se apegaba más a él para continuar llorando. La dejó desahogarse, hasta que el cansancio la venció y cayó profundamente dormida nuevamente en sus brazos. Sasuke la colocó en la camilla y la dejó descansar.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero permaneció un largo rato a su lado, observando su plácido rostro al dormir mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Sus ojos se notaban hinchados a causa del reciente llanto y Sasuke pudo notar como su tranquilo rostro se descomponía y arrugaba el ceño, en señal de alguna molestia. Los dedos de la mano se curvaron hasta formar un puño que acercó más a ella.

Sakura llevó sus rodillas cerca a su pecho, asumiendo una posición fetal. Sasuke alzó las cejas comprendiendo ese gesto, intentaba protegerse. " _Pero... ¿protegerse de qué?"._ Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó su mano sobre la de la chica y de inmediato, su expresión se relajó pero permaneció en esa posición.

En ese momento, entendió que la chica pelirosa había ocupado un lugar especial en él. Todo en ella lo atraía, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su actitud, sus cambios de humor, su personalidad... Y tenía esa sensación que lo instaba a protegerla, pero, sobre todo, cuando estaba con ella se sentía completo.

Y llegó a la conclusión de que, probablemente, estaría enamorado de Sakura. Oh, sí. Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de la chica de cabellos rosas con aroma a cerezas y ojos verdes jade que hipnotizan. Él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Y estaba jodido.

* * *

Con su permiso, pero quisiera citar:

 _―¡Es una grande, teme!_

¿Cómo dijiste, Naruto? Pillín... 7w7

Jajaja, tal vez la pillina soy yo. En fin, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, Sasu-chan está jodido, pero eso hace el amor, amigos míos.

Agradezco inmensamente a todos aquellos que comentaron y le dieron favoritos y follow. ¡Leer sus reviews me emociona demasiado! Me encanta saber lo que opinan sobre la historia, es un premio para cualquier escritor.

No se olviden de dejar un review en este capítulo para próximas actualizaciones ;)

Besitos, Chris.


	4. IV

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **IV**

¿Era su imaginación o el techo daba vueltas?

Soltó un gruñido y se giró, cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar el dolor en su cabeza, mas no obtuvo resultado alguno. Se giró nuevamente, quedando boca abajo y sobre su almohada, respiró hondo hasta sentir sus pulmones estallar y exhaló en un profundo y ahogado grito. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Maldijo por lo bajo al constante dolor de cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no era la fiebre que estaba sufriendo ahora la que lo producía. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en el transcurso del día? Había perdido la cuenta, pero para ella aún no era suficiente.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Uchiha. Idiota, maldito, bastardo, arrogante, cretino, degenerado, atrevido, ególatra... y siguió con la ronda de insultos en su cabeza. ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan confundida?

Primero detestaba su compañía, lo aborrecía. Sabía que no era sincero y la única opción que le quedó fue resignarse a su presencia. Pero luego, ya no se le hacía tan molesto, descubrió que era divertido cabrearlo. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento agradable cambió cuando su corazón palpitó más rápido de lo que palpitaba cuando estaba cerca de un hospital, en el momento en el que él le compró ese _pop-up_.

Lo trataba como siempre, pero empezó a sentirse incómoda con su presencia y su cercanía la ponía nerviosa. Creyó que era tal vez porque era la primera persona que se le acercaba en el instituto, aunque sabía que sus fines no eran tan agradables, y que ,con el paso del tiempo, podía surgir una amistad. Y surgió más rápido de lo que creyó.

No estaba segura si su preocupación era sincera o solo era un mero acto― si acaso era lo último, pues debería elegirse la carrera de actor, porque era demasiado bueno en ello―, pero rememorar los sucesos del día anterior la dejaba casi en igual estado cuando le aplicaban los medicamentos en el hospital.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar el abrazo que Sasuke le había dado. Pudo darse cuenta que tenía musculatura y su pecho era amplio y fuerte, al igual que su espalda, pudo sentir su aroma varonil inundándole las fosas nasales, y eso olía mil veces mejor que las transfusiones que recibía. Deseó poder sentir aquello una vez más, y sería mejor aún si no tuviese la camisa puesta...

Se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos y empezó a rodar desesperadamente por la cama. _"Shannaro... no seas tonta Sakura"._ Dio un grito ahogado al recordar algo. _"¿Cómo le voy a dar la cara después de lo de ayer?"._ Sintió otra vez un dolor en la cabeza, pero esta vez era por el golpe que había recibido al caer al suelo, una vez callados sus pensamientos pudo sentir el silencio al fin... y el sonido insistente del timbre.

Se levantó rápidamente y trató de zafarse de la trampa letal que habían hecho sus mantas atrapando sus piernas en el momento de enredarse con ellas. Casi se cae rodando por las escaleras, pero logró mantener su equilibrio hasta llegar a la puerta. Fue ahí cuando recién se cuestionó quién rayos podría ser. Dio un fugaz vistazo al reloj de la cocina, eran más de las tres, su madre no llegaría hasta en dos o tres horas más y tampoco estaría tocando el timbre, pues ella tenía las llaves. Descartó la idea de que fuese un posible ladrón o violador pues ninguno tocaría el timbre para atacar a su víctima... ¿O sí?

Agarró un paraguas que estaba cerca de la entrada y con suma cautela abrió la puerta, y la persona que se encontraba al otro lado no era precisamente la que esperaba.

―¿Sa-sasuke?― Sakura abrió totalmente la puerta al ver la figura del pelinegro en la entrada de su hogar― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿No me invitarás a entrar?― Sakura resopló y se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke pudiera pasar. Una vez él adentro, cerró la puerta― ¿Me ibas a golpear con eso?

―Creí que eras un posible violador-ladrón― Sasuke alzó la ceja al escuchar la defensa de la pelirosa. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien qué?

Tal vez darle la cara no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sasuke levantó los hombros.

―Pensé que estarías con fiebre, además te quedarás sola hasta que tu madre regrese del trabajo― rebuscó algo en su mochila una cajita marrón amarrada con una cinta rosa pastel―. Ten, mamá los hizo y me pidió que te los entregara.

Sakura tomó con delicadeza el pequeño paquete, desató de la misma forma el lazo y vio su contenido.

―Ch-chocolates... ¡son chocolates! ¡Gracias!

Sasuke sonrió complacido al ver la expresión adorable en la cara de Sakura.

―No los hice yo, los hizo mamá.

―No te lo decía a ti, idiota. Agradece a Mikoto-san de mi parte― Sakura cogió uno de los chocolates y lo desenvolvió para llevarse a la boca―. ¿Hm?― miró confundida el agarre que Sasuke tenía en su brazo, rápidamente se deshizo de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Qué te hiciste en la muñeca?

―¿Ah?― _"Diablos Sakura, es cierto que tienes fiebre y estés en tus días... y también te guste el desgraciado, pero, por favor, no te sonrojes como quinceañera"._

―Qué te hiciste en la muñeca, Sakura.

Ella se miró rápidamente lo mencionado y se encontró con un poco de gasa y una venda cubriéndola.

―Ah― Esta vez, Sakura pudo llevarse la bolita de chocolate con total tranquilidad. A Sasuke le irritó la forma tan lenta y calmada con la que comía la pelirosa―. El día después de la cena en tu casa fui al hospital, me hicieron una transfusión de plaquetas y me colocaron los medicamentos vía intravenosa.

Él no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse aún más.

―¿Fuiste al hospital?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

―Claro, tengo revisiones mensuales― tapó la cajita nuevamente y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina―. Esos días permanecí en el hospital y fui dada de alta hace dos días en la noche― soltó una risita carente de emoción―, pero lo que me hicieron los bastardos ayer... Me las pagarán, tuve que ir al hospital de nuevo.

―¿Qué?

―No fue nada grave, solo me tuvieron que inyectar unas cuantas vitaminas, querían que me quedara pero debido a mi insistencia me dejaron libre con la condición de guardar reposo en cama, y heme aquí.

―¿No le dijiste a tu madre sobre lo de ayer?

―¿Qué, acaso estoy loca? No la preocuparía más de lo que debo... ¡Ow!― Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo nuevamente ese dolor agudo que no había estado en un buen rato. Sasuke la sujetó de nuevo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

―Tienes fiebre― dijo al tocar la frente de la pelirosa―. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Sakura señaló con dificultad el piso de arriba.

―Deja― dijo separándose al ver las intenciones de Sasuke queriéndola sostenerla todo el camino hacia arriba―. Yo puedo sola― se agarró fuerte de la barandilla y empezó a subir escalón por escalón, mas la vista no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

―Sí, claro― Sasuke se colocó a su lado nuevamente e intentó sujetarla por la cintura. Cuando su mano tocó una zona de su abdomen, Sakura lanzó un chillido.

―¡Hijo de la...!― " _Perdóneme, Mikoto-san"_ ― ¡No toques ahí!

Sasuke murmuró un "lo siento" y se detuvieron en medio de la escalera. Mientras la pelirosa recuperaba el aliento, él alzó rápidamente el camisón, dejando descubierta la zona que había tocado.

Pudo ver una mancha morada con tonos verdes y rojos que adornaba el costado de Sakura, casi finalizando en las costillas. No era el único, tenía más moretones esparciéndose por todo su abdomen y llegaban más o menos hasta la altura del diafragma.

―Fueron ellos― dijo ella, no se atrevió a mirarlo, tenía miedo de que viera los más graves y aún no estaba lista para decírselo.

Sasuke apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, los iba a matar. Soltó un bufido, ya se encargaría más tarde de ello, miró a Sakura y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, y, a pesar de sus quejas en un principio, terminó ayudándola a subir todo el camino.

Ni bien llegaron, Sakura se tumbó en su cama olvidando que las mantas aún se encontraban en el suelo.

―¿No tienes frío?― Sasuke preguntó recogiendo lo del suelo al observar el pijama que Sakura traía puesto, era una camisa abotonada por delante y un pantalón a juego, algo muy ligero para la estación. Estaban a inicios de noviembre y el clima empezaba a cambiar. No necesitó respuesta al notar que la chica estaba temblando como una hoja, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

 _"¿Por qué está actuando de esta manera?"_ Se preguntó mientras sentía como Sasuke le colocaba las sábanas para abrigarla. A veces odiaba cuando se ponía paranoica.

―¿Necesitas algo más?

 _"¿Por qué se preocupa por mí? ¿De verdad lo hace o solo está fingiendo?"_ Cerró los ojos adolorida, ya no temía salir lastimada, pero esta vez dolía y mucho.

―¿P-por qué?

―¿Ah?― pronunció Sasuke al no comprender.

Sakura se enderezó y lo miró a la cara, tenía una expresión que indicaba preocupación pero no sabía si creerle o no.

―¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Al solo obtener el silencio por parte del pelinegro Sakura supo que todo lo que temía se estaba cumpliendo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Bajó la mirada y se quedó observando sus manos por unos segundos, luego volvió a levantar el rostro.

―Seamos realistas Sasuke; no creo interesarle a nadie. _No_ , no lo creo, _estoy_ segura.

―¿Qué?

―Por favor Sasuke, no me digas que de verdad estás preocupado por mí, ¿o sí?

―Y si es así, ¿qué?

―¡Sé sincero!― Sakura se quedó observando la expresión sorprendida en la cara del pelinegro. Era un buen actor, en un futuro merecería un Oscar― Está bien― suspiró. Sasuke la miró confundido―. Está bien, de acuerdo. Yo empezaré― Sakura se llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa y empezó a desabotonarla.

―¿Pero qué...?

Pero ella no respondió y continuó con su tarea hasta llegar al último botón, cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la prenda sintió una presión en la cabeza. Al rato pudo sentir su corazón acelerado al encontrarse que Sasuke estaba al frente suyo, apoyándose en sus brazos. Le había colocado su suéter.

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú?!― Sasuke levantó su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos jades muy cerca suyo. Confusión se hallaba en ellos.

―¿P-por qué me detuviste? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¡¿No es esa la razón por la que te acercaste a mí?!

Sasuke palideció notablemente.

―Sakura...

―¿Qué?― espetó― ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad? ¡Por favor, solo acepta que me usaste como parte de un estúpido acuerdo!

―Yo... tú, ¿tú lo sabías?

Sakura lanzó otra carcajada sin emoción alguna.

―Siempre lo supe. Incluso mucho antes. Siempre lo hacen, siempre. Cuando te empezaste a acercar a mí pensé que mi lado tímido te iba a irritar o que después de tantos golpes terminarías cansándote de mí y te irías, pero cuando aún después de todo eso permaneciste pensé... P-por un momento pensé, que tal vez... tal vez podíamos ser amigos― Sakura tomó aire para que su voz no sonara tan quebradiza, pero no funcionó―. P-pero pensé mal, s-siempre termino creyendo en falsas esperanzas.

―Yo... Sakura...

―¡C-cállate! Lo que te dije ayer era cierto, n-nadie se ha preocupado por mí y eso no tiene por qué cambiar. C-cuando me compraste ese _pop-up_ m-me sentí muy feliz, era la primera vez que sonreía con alguien que no fuese mi mamá... Y-y al rato, no solo me pareciste agradable, sino que también, me empezaste a gustar Sasuke― a este punto las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas rojas sin parar―. ¡M-me g-gustas, y m-mucho! P-pero ya veo que a nadie le puede gustar alguien... alguien c-como yo.

―Sakura yo no...

―¡¿Q-qué, tú qué?! ¡D-dime! No me m-mientas más Sasuke, deja de fingir... ¡Deja de hacerlo!― Sakura trató de opacar el sollozo que salió desde su garganta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio a los que Sasuke le parecieron endemoniadamente eternos y solo se dedicó a mirar un punto indefinido en el pequeño rostro de Sakura. Cuando esta por fin se hubo calmado, logró sostenerle nuevamente la mirada― Vete... Vete, Sasuke. No sé a qué viniste, será mejor que te vayas.

Él solo pudo tragar saliva al escuchar aquella petición. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ella había aprendido que el verdadero sentir de Sakura se hallaba en sus enigmáticos ojos verde jade y, aunque en al principio le resultó un poco difícil descifrarlos, podía leerlos casi con facilidad. Con un sonido silencioso se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, donde se detuvo y lanzó una última mirada a la pelirosa quien ahora se encontraba mirando nuevamente sus manos y a pesar de su distancia pudo notar una fina lágrima resbalarse por su barbilla hasta caer en sus dedos. Se dio vuelta y salió del lugar.

Sabía que lo haría. Estaba más que segura. Pero en lo profundo de su ser, albergaba las débiles esperanzas de que Sasuke no hiciera caso a sus palabras y se quedara junto a ella. Pero eso, como todas las cosas que esperaba, no sucedió.

Era un hecho. Sasuke Uchiha jamás volvería estar a su lado. Se había ido y nunca, nunca más regresaría.

Y Dios, cómo dolía.

* * *

Ups. Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo, Troya ya comenzó a arder como les dije òwó

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que comentaron, dieron favoritos y follow, su apoyo me hace muy feliz.

No se olviden de dejar un review en este capítulo para las próximas actualizaciones, el final se va acercando poco a poco ;)

Besitos, Chris


	5. V

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **V**

―¿Sasuke, a dónde vas?

―A la escuela.

― ¿Así sin desayunar?― pero antes de que Mikoto pudiera agregar algo más su hijo ya había atravesado la entrada de la casa.

Aún con el paso de los días, Sasuke seguía pensando en la mirada jade de Sakura. Furia mezclada con dolor y tristeza. No se podía quitar aquella imagen de la cabeza. Sakura no había asistido a la escuela desde entonces, serían ya unas dos semanas. No sabía nada de ella y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado y a la vez aliviado, lo cual lo hacía sentir todavía peor.

La travesía desde su casa hasta la escuela le pareció demasiado corta de lo normal y, todavía con Sakura en mente, se adentró a los pasillos del instituto caminando directamente hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil. Ino se encontraba allí, era la más puntual de todos y se hallaba revisando algunos registros en su ordenador.

―Hola.

Sasuke contestó al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Lo hicieron otra vez.

El chico enarcó una ceja de manera interrogativa. Ino suspiró.

― _Hackearon_ la computadora del director otra vez, espero que hayas llegado a un acuerdo ya, porque el director no está muy feliz que digamos― Ino descansó su barbilla en el soporte improvisado que había hecho con sus manos y analizó la mirada perdida de Sasuke―. ¿Sasuke?

―¿Hmn?

―¿Cómo se encuentra Haruno-san?

Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta y pensó bien su respuesta.

―Ella... ella está bien.

―¿Bien?

―Sí, bien.

―¿Después de lo que sucedió? Sé que pasó hace unas semanas pero no me convence, incluso _yo_ tengo algunos hematomas en los brazos― Ino recalcó el pronombre haciéndole recordar que era una experta en artes marciales―. Si supieras como se puso el director cuando se enteró que utilizamos _violencia_...―Ino se llevó una mano a la frente― Estuve revisando su registro, fue transferida de Shibazeki y sus registros en la enfermería son tan frecuentes como los que tenemos aquí... o tal vez más― siguió con el tema de Sakura y estudió cada una de las reacciones del pelinegro―. Sasuke, respóndeme algo y con sinceridad― al haber un silencio, la rubia lo sobrentendió como una invitación a continuar―. ¿Estás interesado en ella?

Hubo otros segundos de silencio, hasta que Sasuke habló.

―Sí.

―¿Te gusta?― la cara de Ino fue todo un poema al presenciar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke, casi invisible, y al recibir otra afirmación por parte de él― ¡Oh por Kami, en serio te gusta! ¡¿ _Te gusta, de gustar?_!― _Esto era noticia._

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañera, se había olvidado del lado chismoso de Ino.

―¡Pero Sasuke eres un gran imbécil! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?― el grito de horror que Ino profirió al escuchar una breve pero detallada narración de Sasuke casi hizo que se le rompieran los tímpanos― ¿Y qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que ir por ella!

―Ella no se está yendo a ningún lado, Ino.

―¡Ay, no puede ser Sasuke! Yo te mato, te juro que te mato... ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Ahora, ve con ella si no quieres que acabe contigo como el maldito bastardo que te comportaste, ve y arregla las cosas con ella!

―Las clases están por empezar.

―No me vengas con eso. Sasuke tú y yo... además de Naruto, sabemos que no es normal que te estés comportando como lo estás haciendo ahora. Uchiha, eres un cobarde, ¿desde cuándo tienes miedo?― antes de que él pudiera hablar, ella continuó― Sí lo tienes, admite que tienes miedo de enfrentar tus sentimientos. ¡Si no, no estarías evadiendo a la persona que te gusta como un maldito cobarde! ¡Sasuke, la estás _lastimando_!

Ino no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan _lento_. ¡Era el presidente de la clase por el amor de Dios! El mejor puesto de toda su prestigiosa escuela, y aún así no entendía que lo que estaba haciendo causaba un profundo dolor a la persona que quería proteger.

Sasuke la miró por un momento y le dedicó una mueca lo más cercana a una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga de la infancia. Tenía una peculiar manera de decir las cosas.

―Gracias, Ino― dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta a toda velocidad.

―Hmp― la rubia sonrió con suma confianza. Las cosas resultarían bien. Incluso mucho mejor. Nunca se equivocada. Soltó una risilla perversa y traviesa―. De nada― ¡Ah! Quizá debería hacerlas de casamentera más seguido.

Sasuke atravesó los pasillos, esquivando con agilidad la gran masa de estudiantes que recién llegaba y caminaban endemoniadamente lento. Ni el grito de Naruto cerca lo detuvo e incluso el de un profesor que se hallaba arreglando su maleta; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la conocida sonrisa socarrona de Suigetsu.

―Hey, Uchiha― saludó despreocupadamente como siempre―, último día.

Sasuke se detuvo observándolo detenidamente.

―¿Ya lo hiciste o planeas hacerlo después de clases? Aunque no lo veo tan seguro pues no la he visto llegar...

―Déjala en paz.

―¿Eh? No me digas que...

―Déjala en paz. Desde hoy dejarás de molestarla.

―Hey, tranquilízate, amigo. No le he hecho nada... aún― Suigetsu amplió su sonrisa al ver la mirada furibunda que Sasuke le dirigía―. A no ser que tal vez haya pasado algo... hmmm, no me acuerdo todo es _taaan_ borroso― Suigetsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza para hacer más dramática su actuación, pero la presión que sintió en el cuello lo hizo ponerse alerta―. ¿P-pero qué...?

―Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello y estás muerto― Suigetsu tragó saliva al escuchar la voz tan fría de Sasuke, casi parecía que sus ojos cambiaban de color, y se quejó sonoramente al sentir más fuerza en su garganta―. Nos vemos luego, Hozuki.

Dicho esto, Sasuke soltó al de ojos violetas y continuó su camino con un solo pensamiento: Sakura.

* * *

―¡Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa!― la pequeña figura de la madre de Sakura fue la que lo recibió en la entrada― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?― le preguntó una vez adentro.

―Suspendieron las clases de hoy por algunos problemas y quería ver qué tal estaba Sakura― medio mintió medio dijo la verdad.

―¡No sabes cuánto me alegra eso!― exclamó emocionada la mujer― Digo... Me apena que pierdan clase, pero eso significa que Sakura no tendrá más cursos en los que ponerse al día. Er, ya que estás aquí quisiera pedirte un favor Sasuke-kun, la fiebre de Sakura subió ayer por la noche y estaba pensando en faltar al trabajo hoy, pero tengo un proyecto sumamente importante que entregar y no estaba segura de dejar el encargo a un amigo. ¿Sasuke-kun, podrías por favor cuidar de Sakura? No estoy cien por ciento segura, pero tal vez pueda demorarme un poco y no puedo dejar a mi hija sola y como tú eres un gran amigo de ella pensé que sería buena idea, ¿qué me dices?

Sasuke asintió, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

―¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun! Debes en serio apreciarla bastante como para hacer un gran favor como este. Sakura duerme, si despierta dile que por favor tome su desayuno― Haruno cogió un portafolio repleto de hojas y se lo colocó debajo del brazo―. Trataré de volver tan rápido como pueda, no se como agradecértelo, cualquier cosa mi número está pegado en la refrigeradora. ¡Nos vemos Sasuke-kun!

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, solo se oían las manecillas del reloj.

* * *

Sakura no bajó en ningún momento. Lo cual, por una parte, lo hacía sentir aliviado. Subía a chequearla de vez en vez, le cambiaba el agua y le pasaba el paño frío por su rostro, en ninguna de esas Sakura despertó. Sasuke se entretuvo leyendo y observando el hogar de la pelirosa. Había también fotografías de la familia Haruno colocadas en un lugar de la sala, pudo ver como Sakura permanecía con el rostro serio en algunas y como en otras mostraba su sonrisa risueña.

Eran eso del mediodía cuando Sasuke sintió hambre, había olvidado su bento por la mañana y no tenía almuerzo con qué satisfacer su hambre. Descartó la idea de pedir comida porque carecía de dinero. Su única opción fue utilizar la cocina de los Haruno, aunque se sintió un poco mal por ello.

 _"Si alguien tan torpe como Sakura puede cocinar",_ pensó recordando el día en el que Sakura preparó un _pie_ de manzana para su madre, " _entonces yo también podré hacerlo"_.

Casi provoca un incendio.

Después de comer su huevo frito-carbonizado y de eliminar cualquier rastro sospechoso en la cocina, volvió a su lectura. Hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño en la parte de arriba. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 2 : 37 de la tarde. ¿Tanto se la había pasado en su intento de prepararse el almuerzo?

Con cautela subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Sakura. Y la encontró en el piso. Rápidamente la cargó y la depositó nuevamente en la cama, estaba acomodando las sábanas cuando Sakura empezó a removerse.

―¿M-mamá?― Sasuke se tensó al oír su voz― ¿Mamá por qué huele a quemado...?― Después de tallarse los ojos, la figura al frente suyo se hizo más clara. Sus labios formaron una línea recta y sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el ambiente― ¿Qué haces acá?

Sasuke se enderezó, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Sakura lo observó por unos segundos y luego repitió:

―Qué haces acá.

―Vine por mi suéter.

―¿Desde qué hora estás acá?― Sakura pronunció la pregunta tan rápido como Sasuke terminó de contestar.

―Desde la mañana.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

―Ahí está tu suéter, ahora vete― Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro―. ¡¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?! ¡Vete!

―Sakura...

―¡Te dije que no volvieras! ¡Vete! ¡¿Por qué aun sigues parado?! ¡¿Por qué no te vas?!― " _¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?",_ pensó. Si tan solo el dolor que sentía en su pecho fuera de mentira, todo sería más sencillo― Ya para... ¡Ya para! ¡Deja de hacerlo, ¿quieres?! ¡Deja de hacer que mi corazón lata de esta forma! ¡Para ya, páralo!― se cubrió el rostro con las manos, odiaba que la vieran tan vulnerable, pero es que el bastardo tampoco ayudaba, si tan solo no hubiera vuelto, ella no estaría llorando por él de nuevo.

― _Tsk_ ― Sasuke se colocó frente a ella, y de un movimiento rápido la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

―¡Suéltame!― sollozó la chica mientras evitaba su mirada y forcejeaba para que la dejara libre. Sasuke aplicó más fuerza. Con una mano tomó su mentón y la miró directo a los ojos.

―Tú también me gustas.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se dilataron al sentir los cálidos labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

* * *

Bueno, creo que la mayoría se identificaría con Ino. Sasuke tiene una pésima habilidad para las relaciones interpersonales, pobre.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, le dieron follow y favoritos, su apoyo me halaga en verdad :D

Nos acercamos al final, este sería el penúltimo capítulo. No se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios en este capítulos para las próximas actualizaciones, nos leemos pronto ;)

Besitos, Chris.


	6. VI

**Summary completo:**

―Es ella― señaló un punto rosado apenas visible en la multitud de la cafetería―. Si logras tirártela en lo que queda del año, dejaremos de _hackear_ la computadora de la escuela y haremos servicio comunitario hasta la graduación; si no lo logras, nos tendrás que pagar a cada uno de nosotros veinte mil yenes, ¿trato hecho? / ―Bien./ Como presidente de la clase 3-A, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que enfrentarse día a día con problemas de hormonas revueltas como estos, pero nadie le dijo que su pequeña apuesta venía con manual de instrucciones. Ni menos que la otra persona involucrada venía con ciertos cambios de actitud.

 **Disclaimer: ** Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia: ** Esta historia puede contener palabras malas que los niños buenos no deben repetir y situaciones sexuales para los pillines. Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Entre rosas y presidentes**

 **VI**

Sakura se quedó estática.

 _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

Trató de procesar lo ocurrido.

Eso debía ser un sueño. " _Le gusto a Sasuke..."_ Definitivamente era un sueño, aquello no podía ser real, solo era una de sus estúpidas fantasías. Seguro la fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió un agarre en su cintura y los labios de Sasuke apegándose más a los de ella, si era posible.

Sakura abrió los ojos, esto era real. Con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó, alejándose de él. Sin pensarlo, su mano llegó a parar en la mejilla del pelinegro y un sonoro _plaf_ se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo eco.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la mejilla herida. No se esperaba aquella reacción.

―Q-Que... ¡¿Qué tienes?!― exclamó. Toda ella temblaba, Sakura se llevó el brazo a los labios y se limpió― ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Esto no es una maldita película! ¡No tienes ningún derecho-!

De nuevo sintió como su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y su sangre subía hasta asentarse en sus mejillas. Sasuke le tomaba el rostro y la volvía a besar. Esta vez, Sakura solo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo estirando sus brazos, pero lo abofeteó de nuevo.

― _¡No eres más que un idiota!_ ― exclamó desde el fondo de su alma y por un momento se sintió liberada, ligera. Pudo sentir el silencio de su cuarto, sus aceleradas respiraciones, incluso podía jurar escuchar el pulso de alguien más― ¡No quiero que vuelvas a- mmph!

Sakura había sido interrumpida nuevamente por otro beso de Sasuke, golpeó su pecho lo más que pudo e intentó separarse pero esta vez no lo logró. Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas, sus golpes se hacían más suaves y dejó de empujarlo, Sasuke había logrado distraerla moviendo sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos rendida y nerviosamente intento seguir el ritmo del pelinegro. Él la sujetó por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo, y con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Con un suspiro, Sakura movió sus brazos en el pecho de Sasuke, no sabía dónde colocarlas exactamente, hasta afirmar su agarre en el cuello de la camisa escolar.

Sasuke se apartó lentamente de ella, saboreando hasta el último momento, cuando sus labios dejaron de rozarse, ella abrió los ojos, totalmente sonrojada y aunque lo quisiera, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a golpearlo.

―¿P-Por qué haces esto?― preguntó, aún temerosa.

―Porque me gustas.

Sakura pudo sentir la mirada del pelinegro y trató de evadirla mirando a otra lado.

―Eso no es-

Nuevamente, Sasuke la cortó con un beso, esta vez más corto que los anteriores.

―No importa cuantas veces lo tenga que hacer, te besaré hasta que logres creerme, Sakura― sentenció.

Ella por fin le devolvió la mirada. _"¿Qué dijo?"_ Lo miró con asombro y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. No podía arriesgarse.

―Sasuke―dijo, llamando su atención―, por favor, la apuesta. Nada de esto es cierto.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y Sakura se alejó hasta que su cabeza dio con las almohadas debajo de ella. Tragó duro al ver a Sasuke posicionarse encima de ella, sus rodillas aprisionaron sus piernas y colocó sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

―Escúchame― pronunció muy cerca de ella, sus labios a unos escasos centímetros de tocarse―, al diablo la apuesta― antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, él se adelantó―, tú me gustas y eso es todo lo que importa.

Sakura sintió un alivio en su pecho, su corazón al fin pudo latir con tranquilidad cuando escuchó aquellas palabras en boca de Sasuke.

―N-No me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?― quiso suspirar cuando la miró a los ojos y susurró un "No, Sakura" antes de volver a besarla.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero eso no le pudo importar menos, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella lo podía sentir a través de sus caricias, la tomaba como si fuera una muñeca, frágil y delicada, pero también podía sentir fuerza en su agarre o en la manera de mover sus labios contra los de ella.

 _"Y no, Sakura, no pienses en lo suaves y cálidos que son..._ Oh, Dios"

Sus ojos se abrieron y soltó un gritito ahogado al sentir la lengua de Sasuke sobre su labio y se separó de él abruptamente. Tenía la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y su corazón latía como loco. " _Creo que me voy a morir"._

―Los amigos no se besan...― Sakura se quería morir de la vergüenza, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación y todavía tenía la sensación de la lengua de Sasuke en sus labios. " _Mi primer beso..."_ Desvió la mirada a un lado tratando de ignorarlo, pero él se acomodó a su lado y los cubrió completamente con las sábanas.

―Pero tú no eres mi amiga, Sa-ku-ra― ella se sonrojó al escuchar la manera en que pronunció su nombre, la hacía recordar el día que vino a su casa por primera vez―, tú eres mi novia.

La cogió de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él para besarla. Sasuke ignoró el comentario de Sakura, "mi fiebre", ya lo había hecho antes y eso no lo iba a parar. Además resultaba más efectivo que el trapo que antes estaba en la frente de la chica.

―Es un honor, estúpido presidente― dijo entre suspiros―. Tendré que cancelar la cita con Itachi.

* * *

―Sabía que lo harías bien muchacho― el director sonrió complacido cuando le otorgó la lista de las sanciones de los _hackers_ ―. Sabía que no me fallarías, Uchiha.

―Hn.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando iba ahí. Con sake en mano, Tsunade Senju, la directora ― el _director_ ― del Instituto Konoha, le indicó que se retirara de la oficina con un gesto y que ya se encargaría del otro problema.

Lo que más le incomodaba al Uchiha de aquellas visitas a la dirección, era que quedaba al fondo del pasillo, cuando el salón exclusivo para el consejo estudiantil quedaba en el pabellón del frente.

Arrugo el ceño al recodar aquello, tenía trabajo que Naruto no había hecho el día que se ausentó para ir a la casa de Sakura y otros pendientes más que Ino quería discutir con él. Caminó rendido en aquella dirección sabiendo que el aula sería un desastre cuando llegue.

La escuela estaba casi vacía, las clases habían terminado oficialmente la semana anterior, pero el consejo estudiantil se encargaba de algunos asuntos días antes de la graduación con el fin de dejar todo en orden para el verano y el próximo grupo del consejo.

―¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar el jodido dinero? ¡Pues no será el mío!

Sasuke suspiró y aceleró el paso, ya tenía suficientes problemas, sobre todo si se trataba de ese trío, pues reconocerías esos chillidos en donde sea.

Debido al cierre del año escolar, Sasuke no había tenido más remedio que plantear sanciones de verano al grupo que había ocasionado problemas los últimos meses, obteniendo la aprobación del director.

―¿Sabes por qué me darás el dinero? Porque eres una puta, por eso. No hiciste más que insinuarte a Sasuke-kun para que después te pague con nuestra plata. ¿Por qué tan callada, cabello de chicle? ¿Acaso te herí? _Ups._

Se paralizó un instante al oír _cabello de chicle_ , solo había una sola persona a la que molestaban así.

 _Sakura._

Cuando dobló la esquina, se encontró con que sus sospechas no habían sido del todo incorrectas. Ahí estaban Juugo y Suigetsu, sin el menor esfuerzo de tratar de detener a la pelirroja que estaba arrinconando a Sakura en una esquina de la cafetería.

Sasuke vio como, con toda la serenidad del mundo, Sakura abofeteaba a Karin con aquel sonido que se le hizo familiar haciendo eco en el alumnos presentes se quedaron observando la escena.

Tuvo miedo de que la chica le contestara, Sakura había salido del hospital el día anterior después de una revisión que él mismo le había insistido que realice. Debido a sus faltas las últimas semanas, Sakura tenía que asistir al instituto para rendir sus exámenes finales y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo persuadirla de volver a casa y que no lo esperara a que termine su trabajo.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando Sakura habló.

―Escúchame bien, zanahoria― pronunció lentamente y un aura oscura la rodeó, creando la ilusión que sus cabellos rosas ondeaban como serpientes. Se podía escuchar toda la ira contenida mientras Karin hizo su monólogo―, yo no soy ninguna cualquiera, a quien deberías estar puteando es a una perra llamada Karin, ¿me oíste? Y ustedes― señaló a los dos restantes y se tronó los dedos logrando que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda―, más les vale echarle un ojo a su amiga, no puede estar acusando a cualquiera que pase por los pasillos. ¡¿Me oyeron, shannaro?!

Sasuke sonrió ante la última exclamación, hace unos días la había escuchado por primera vez y solo la utilizaba cuando estaba muy emocionada, inspirada o enojada.

―No debimos emparejar a esa loca con el presidente...

―Hozuki― Sasuke llamó al escucharlo murmurar.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua claramente molesto.

―Entendido, presidente― dijo en un suspiro―. Oye, Karin, ya terminamos en la cafetería, nos toca el patio.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. _"¿El patio?"_ ¿Qué estaban tramando? Sakura no era la única que rendía pruebas esos días, algunos sustitutorios de exámenes estaban programados para esa semana y seguramente habría unos cuantos grupos de estudiantes esparcidos por las instalaciones de los cuales aquel trío problemático se aprovecharía.

―Sasuke-kun.

Desechó sus preocupaciones, que Naruto se encargara de ellos, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

Acarició con delicadeza su vientre. Sus dedos viajaban lentamente, de un lado a otro, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a sus yemas. La piel suave de Sakura siempre lo tenía hechizado, no podía dejar de tocarla.

Cada vez que veía una zona descubierta no podía controlar el hormigueo en sus manos, siempre iniciaban como un inocente juego pero terminaba removiendo un poco la ropas para que pudiese ver más, _tocar más._ Fue así como, mientras su novia se arreglaba un poco la blusa de su uniforme en su habitación, no pudo evitar recorrer el pequeño espacio abierto en la espalda de Sakura y terminó quitándole la prenda.

Sakura soltó una risita.

―Sasuke-kun, me haces cosquillas.

Sasuke le mandó una sonrisa pícara y continuó con su trabajo de recorrer su estómago con sus dedos. Se detuvo en una zona marcada de color rojo y violeta y trazó círculos en ella.

―¿Aún te duele?

Sakura se mordió el labio. No le gustaba mucho hablar sobre el tema, pero al ver la mirada incesante de Sasuke suspiró rendida.

―Sí, un poco.

Él dirigió sus caricias a otro hematoma vecino. Se mandaban miradas de vez en cuando, Sakura permanecía en silencio observando sus dedos. Sasuke decidió que era suficiente, no quería hacerla sentir más incómoda, dejó unos cuantos besos húmedos en su vientre y continuó su camino. Sus manos pasaron por su ombligo y empezaron a subir un poco más.

Sakura sintió escalofríos.

Sasuke paseó sus dedos debajo de los pechos de Sakura, justo donde iniciaba el límite del sujetador. Acarició la tela suave, se detuvo en medio de la copa izquierda y movió su dedo índice en círculos.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

―Sasuke...

Cómo le encantaba escucharla decir su nombre de aquella manera.

Su boca se fue acercando peligrosamente a la tela que cubría el pecho de la chica y sopló, causando que los vellos se erizaran. Rápidamente, él llevó su mano en medio de sus pechos, ahí jugueteó con el lacito rosa que traía el sujetador de Sakura.

―¿Ya te he dicho que me gusta cuando usas encaje?

Ella rodó los ojos y bufó.

―Eres un pervertido.

―Ah, pero a ti te gusta― Sasuke sonrió torcidamente cuando ella desvió la mirada en un intento de cubrir su sonrojo. La tomó suavemente por su cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante.

Deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y acarició sus hombros en movimientos circulares. _Dios, como le encantaba su piel._ No podía esperar el día de tenerla completamente para él. _De hacerla suya, solamente de él._ Tenía que ser paciente, lo sabía muy bien, primero era ella, debía estar estable.

Aún recordaba el día en que habló con ella sobre su enfermedad. _Anemia aplásica._ Al principio, pensaba que su enfermedad era por el problema del embarazo de su madre, si bien tenía algo que ver, no se relacionaba directamente con su condición.

La enfermedad de Sakura era rara y no se sabía cómo es que la había obtenido. Las fiebres y los desmayos solo eran un plus en todo ello. Tenía que chequear sus glóbulos y sus plaquetas cada mes y tenía que tener cuidado con las hemorragias espontáneas o internas y los moretones. _Oh, los moretones._

La primera vez que los había visto creyó que eran por los golpes que le habían dado, pero se asombró al descubrir que solo pocos de ellos eran debido al problema de los abusos en la escuela. Generalmente, Sakura llevaba medias largas y su abrigo escolar siempre con ella, así que nunca mostraba mucha piel y por eso no se había dado cuenta de que detrás de aquella ropa, la piel de Sakura era adornada por moretones.

Si bien su enfermedad era poco común, el porcentaje de un riesgo mortal subía si no cumplía el tratamiento. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Él jamás iba a permitir que aquello sucediera.

―Hey, Sasuke.

La voz de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad. Ella acariciaba su mejilla y lo observaba detenidamente. Cuando la miró, ella sonrió con dulzura.

―Sé lo que estás pensando― pegó su frente con la de él y en ningún instante dejó de verlo a los ojos―. Estoy bien, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

La rodeó con sus brazos y ella, encantada, descansó en el pecho amplio de él. Respiró profundo, llenándose de ese aroma varonil que le era tan familiar.

Estos eran los momentos que más anhelaba Sasuke, estar en su cama o en la de ella, sentir la respiración calmada de Sakura y admirarla en silencio mientras ella se relajaba a su lado. Era una chica muy fuerte, no había duda de ello; ya no era tan tímida como antes, se había hecho amiga de Ino y de Hinata en el poco tiempo que llevaba acompañándolo y había perdido su inseguridad poco a poco. También conocía al resto del consejo estudiantil y a veces disfrutaba molestarlo con las bromas de Naruto o Kiba.

Podía disfrutar de situaciones que eran normales para chicas de su edad y ya no tenía que estar preocupada por los acosos en los pasillos o en los baños. Por fin pudo tener parte de un año escolar calmado. Y aunque haya sido poco tiempo, sentía a Sakura verdaderamente feliz por aquel cambio.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al recordar que en unos días ella iría de compras con Yamanaka para conseguir su vestido de graduación.

―¿Sakura?

―¿Hmm...?― contestó medio adormilada. Su blusa estaba en el suelo, al igual que su camisa y corbata del uniforme. Sasuke los arropó un poco más con las sábanas.

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 _Fin._

¡Oh Dios, se acabó! Hasta aquí llega esta historia, si bien es un short fic, nunca lo dejé claro, así que pido perdón si esperaban más capítulos, lo siento. A continuación haré unas pequeñas, ínfimas, aclaraciones.

Este proyecto siempre estuvo como una historia corta.

Algunas preguntillas de algunos fue, _¿cuál es la enfermedad de Saku?,_ bueno, verán, como les respondí a algunos, al principio era inventada y ni yo misma tenía idea del nombre o qué lo causaba, luego me acordé de una compañera, que sufría de algunos síntomas, investigué y pues la enfermedad cabía como anillo al dedo, o más o menos, así que la tomé.

Eso sería todo, comienzo la academia esta semana así que no habrá mucho de mí hasta aprox mediados de diciembre.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, dieron follow y favoritos! ¡Su apoyo lo es todo!

Espero volver a leernos pronto en próximos proyecto que, claro, no dudaré en traer.

 _¿Alguien se imagina que Suigetsu estudie ingeniería de sistemas en un futuro y todo esto de_ hackear _solo haya sido mera práctica?_ Porque yo sí XD

Besos y abrazos,

Chris.


End file.
